Ghosts of Morganville
by SundayRoses
Summary: When Storm arrives in Morganville, weird things start happening. She seems to know things she shouldn't, and soon incidents start occurring. She says that Shane's dead sister sent her, but Shane isn't convinced. Will she be able to work together with Shane to save Alyssa's dying soul? Or will Alyssa slowly vanish from the world, never to be seen again? (Bad at summaries, sorry.)
1. Strange People

**Hey Guys!**

**I don't own the Morganville Vampires by Rachel Caine, only this FanFiction.  
Please read, review and enjoy! PM me any questions or put it in a review :)  
**

**Thanks,  
SundayRoses**

* * *

Chapter One  
_Strange People_

~Shane Collins~

I walked out of the Glass House and sat on the porch steps outside. I looked up at the shady oak tree out the front of the house. I was shocked to see a girl straddling one of the branches, watching me. I stood up.  
"Finally!" She sighed, swinging one of her legs over the branch and jumping off. She had been a few metres up. A jump from that height should have resulted in an injury if she landed incorrectly, but she barely even made an effort.  
No human could do that.  
Vampires? Yes.  
She couldn't be a vampire though, her skin was a natural tan - not the sickly pale that the vampires shared. Plus, she had been sitting in the sun.  
"Who the _hell _are you and what are you doing outside of my house?" I asked.  
"I'm Storm." The girl stuck her hand out, expecting me to shake it. I hesitantly shook it. "And you're Shane Collins."  
"How do you know my name?" Was this girl stalking me?  
"A lot of people know you're name." she shrugged.  
"And, you're outside of my house because...?"  
She smirked, "Shane, Shane, Shane. For a boy living in _this _town, you are rather dumb. Do you remember this girl?" She pulled a photograph out of her pocket. She handed the crumpled photo to me, and I unfolded it.  
It was of a girl, a girl I had known well.  
_Alyssa...  
_"Why the hell are you here?" I shouted, handing back the photo.  
"She sent me, your sister."  
"She's dead. You're lying."  
"Am I?"  
"Yes."  
She smiled again. It was a playful smile, similar to those of happy children or someone laughing. "You're quite sure."  
"She is dead, therefore you are lying."  
"If she's dead, if I'm lying, then how did I know she was your sister?"  
I didn't reply.  
"Exactly. You know, deep down, that I'm not lying. You're good at reading people, Shane, better than most, but you are naive and only believe in what people say if you _want_ to believe."  
I looked into her bright blue eyes, which were outlined with an excessive amount of eyeliner. I had the feeling Eve would get along with her rather well. She appeared to be around Claire's age, maybe younger. Her long blonde hair had streaks of pink in it, which matched her tank top. She looked familiar, as if I knew her.  
"What's your last name?" I asked, hoping that that would help me figure out who she was.  
"Glass."  
Michael.  
Michael Glass.  
Was he related to this girl, Storm?

"Michael?" I called his cell.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know a girl named 'Storm Glass'?" I asked him.  
"Are you with her?" he asked.  
"Yeah, she's outside of the Glass House."  
"What the hell is she doing in Morganville?" I heard him yell, and something smash.  
"So, you know her?"  
"Yes, Shane, I know her. I'm coming home." he sighed, before disconnecting.

* * *

**That was the first chapter of this story! Please review, and tell me if I should continue this story (I don't know if it's any good or if I should continue it). PM me any questions or put it in a review and I'll PM you the answer or put it in the next chapter (If I continue). I know, it was sort of lame...  
**

**Thanks,  
SundayRoses**


	2. Truths Unheard

**Hey Guys!**

**Well, a few of you guys wanted this story, so here it is. I know, it is sort of... bad. But here it is anyway! Please review and leave any ideas/opinions or questions about the story – Criticism is fine, but nothing too rude.** **PM me any comments or questions please.**

**I don't own the Morganville Vampires by Rachel Caine, only this FanFiction.  
Please read, review and enjoy! PM me any questions or put it in a review :)**

**I'm trying to be more descriptive lol, don't know how that will work out for me (hopefully well XD).**

**I used google translate for the French and Latin, so forgive me if it is wrong.**

**Thanks,  
SundayRoses**

* * *

Chapter Two  
_Truths Unheard_

~Storm Glass~

"Storm?" Michael's voice echoed through the halls of the Glass House. The door slammed shut, and I could hear his footsteps.  
"She's in the kitchen!" Shane called back.  
Michael walked into the room. "What the hell are you doing back in Morganville?" he yelled.  
"…Um, traveling?" I said sheepishly.  
"I thought you moved back in with Emma." He narrowed his eyes at me. Emma was my mother.  
Shane and Eve watched the scene unfold before them, as quiet as a mouse.  
"I did. I moved back out." I rolled my eyes.  
"She's just like you." Shane laughed, looking at Eve.  
She rolled her eyes at him, and turned her attention back to Michael and I.  
"Why?" Michael asked.  
"You ask too many questions, Mike. Ones you know the answers to. Tell me. Every question you just asked, you already knew the answer to, didn't you?"  
"Why did you move back out of-"  
"Didn't you?!" I yelled, cutting him off mid-sentence. I stood up out of my chair. He still towered over me, yet somehow it made it seem as if I was almost just as tall as him.  
"Don't you yell at me." He growled.  
"Hey! Mikey, relax. She's just a kid!" Shane yelled, standing up.  
"You don't know just how wrong you are." Michael said.  
His eyes slowly changed from the natural blue they usually were to a bright red.  
I smiled a small smile, "Demon Child."  
"Things have changed, Little Witch." He hissed, Shane holding him back as he tried to grab me.  
"So it seems, so it seems." I smiled, staring at him.  
Shane and Eve seemed to be completely lost in what we were saying, they didn't understand what we meant.  
That wasn't the important thing. The important thing was that Michael and I understood.  
"Michael! Calm down!" Eve screamed, standing next to him.  
He closed his eyes, took a calming breath, and when he opened them they were the sparkling blue they naturally were.  
Shane let go of him, sensing that he wasn't about to rip out my throat anymore. He sat down, yet his gaze kept flickering back to Michael, trying to tell if he was about to kill me again.  
"I should go." I said, heading for the door.  
"No." Michael grabbed my wrist, holding me back.  
I looked over my shoulder at him, "Why not?"  
"There's a reason you're here. What is it?"  
I looked over at Shane, then back at Michael. "No reason."  
"Liar." He narrowed his eyes at me.  
"It doesn't matter. He doesn't care." I said.  
"You mean Shane?" he asked.  
I always slipped up. Damn it! "Yeah." I shrugged.  
"What about me?" Shane asked, curiosity all over his face.  
"Don't worry about it." I said.  
"It's about his sister, isn't it?" Michael asked me. I averted his gaze.  
"What about my sister? I was right, you are insane! Mikey, who the hell is she?" Shane yelled.  
"Tell him." Michael told me.  
"No."  
"Tell. Him. Now." His eyes flashed red.  
A warning.  
I took a deep breath. "Your sister is dying." I said, looking at Shane. I moved my gaze to Michael, "There. Are you happy now?"  
"My sister's already dead." Shane argued.  
"Not fully. Her soul still roams the Earth. No one is ever completely dead, unless _he _takes their souls." I explained.  
"Who's 'he'?" Eve asked, frowning.  
"The Lord of Hell. The Devil. He has many names in your world." I sighed.  
"So, you're saying that she will belong to the Devil?" Shane asked.  
"Pretty much."  
"But, she's dead. That's it. The End. Nothing more." Shane whispered.  
"When things die, they don't always _stay_ dead. You should know that well, considering the town you live in." I said, watching him as he argued with himself in his mind. He wanted the piece of mind that his sister was gone forever, but he also knew that I was right.  
"Think about it Shane. Remember Claire? And Michael? They were still around after they died." Eve pointed out.  
"But, weren't they saved by the house?" Shane asked.  
"No. Yes. Well, the vampires have managed a way to change the way the… system… works. They managed to make it so that the houses radiate power, I  
can feel it in the floorboards, the walls. The spirits can then absorb the power and become alive, sort of…"  
Shane still didn't look convinced.  
"Just, trust me." I sighed.  
"Yeah, I live in Morganville. Not likely." Shane said, "Michael, who _is_ she?"  
I smiled a small smile, "I'm Michael's younger sister, Storm Glass."

* * *

**That was the second chapter of this story! It was totally random (just like me XP)! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks,  
SundayRoses**


End file.
